Federal Police
The Federal Police is Lovia's national police authority. It was erected on April 4, 2008, as the Federal Police Act was accepted by Congress. The Federal Police is an institution under the Ministry of Defense and cooperated with Local Police authorities, until those were abolished in 2010. Its national headquarters are based in the former IBC Building, at 5 Freedom Avenue, Downtown Noble City. Federal Law According to the Federal Law, the Federal Police has the following duties. * Article 1 - Federal Police Act *# To ensure the people's safety, the Federal Police is erected under the Federal Police Act, supported by Congress and the Ministry of Defense. *# The Federal Police is the unitary police force in Lovia, and is therefore charged with all of the following duties: *## Local, state and federal police investigations and operations. *## Investigations and operations that intend to fight international safety threats to Lovians. *## Customs activities. *# In all its activities, the Federal Police must strive to increase the safety in Lovia. *## The Federal Police strives to save lives when people and animals are in danger. *## The Federal Police strives not to cause material or any other form of damage, unless it is unquestionably required to perform its core activities. *## The Federal Police may never abuse violence, unless unquestionably required to save lives, or any illegal method to obtain information or to successfully do its operations. *# The Federal Police has delegations in all states and is always prepared to assist local authorities. *# The Federal Police is headed by the Federal Police Commissioner, appointed by the Minister of Defense. *# The Federal Police is able to set up special units for crime prevention, investigation, training, traffic and many other special tasks. History The Federal Police had been founded in 2008 during the Hurbanova Crisis, being a response to the revolters. The revolts had already been suppressed by a loyalist paramilitary organization in command of King Dimitri I. The Federal Police had to maintain order in the Oceana capital. George Matthews served as Commissioner of the Federal Police and was well-known for his zero-tolerance policy. However, once the crisis was over, the Federal Police had accomplished its unofficial mission. Matthews went inactive and eventually served the Federal Police for the last time on 23 December 2009. A sort of vacuum was created; the Federal Police had not been led until Pierlot McCrooke's appointment in autumn 2010. But unfortunately he resigned soon and the Federal Police remained without any serious leadership. After a CCPL victory in the Federal Elections, 2011, Oos Wes Ilava became the new Secretary of Welfare. Therefore he currently is responsible for the Federal Police. The empty seat of Police Commissioner had been taken by Cristian Latin, after an official appointment by the Secretary. In March 2011 the FP hired 30 officers and sergeants. Some claim that they are former members of the controversial militia group The Brigade which was forced to disband after the Judge's sentence. After the 2011 Provisional Elections, William Krosby became acting Secretary of the Department of Welfare. William which then inplanted Nathaniel Scribner as the Commissioner, who lead the Police with a fairly un-guided hand with having been occupied with his current activities in the Congress and the Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. In late June he began to focus on more on the Police, with having return from his trip back from the United States. In October 2011 Rosana de Oliveira-Torres was made the commisioner and has plans in fighting the Civil war and create local police offices to be more better in preventing there problems. Ranks T Uniform and Equipment T Units The Federal Police has been divided into 6 different units with each its own specific duties. Every unit is directly in charge by the Federal Police Commissioner, except for the Traffic Unit which is led by the Federal Bureau Chiefs per State. Crime Prevention The task of this unit mainly is to prevent crime and to arrest criminals. Another responsibility is the organization of the Embankment Federal Penitentiary. Throughout the entire country, there are about 120 people working for this section. The unit is controlled by the Federal Police Commissioner, together with his assistant and the Federal Police Inspector. Investigation The Federal Police Investigation is a rather small but special unit of the Federal Police, consisting of 40 employees. Its main task is to collect information about criminals and to investigate the safety grades in the entire country. Royal Guard The Royal Guard consists of guards who protect the Royal Family, the Prime Minister, the incumbent government and the Federal buildings. Another duty of this unit is the customs. The Royal Guard is officially headed by Federal Police Inspector Lars Washington. Specialized Forces This unit is Lovia's secret agency. It is unknown how many people work at this department. The Specialized Forces serve the entire country. Coastal Police The Coastal Police is a branch of the Federal Police whom's primary purpose is to provide defense in the case of naval attack, however, they have also been known to serve as, and are officially recognized as a maritime law enforcement branch. Traffic The Federal Police Traffic Unit controls the traffic in every state. It is the only unit which has a decentralized organization. The State Bureau Chiefs lead the Traffic Police. * Clymene Police Traffic Unit * Kings Police Traffic Unit * Oceana Police Traffic Unit * Seven Police Traffic Unit * Sylvania Police Traffic Unit Federal Police staff Overall there are approximately 250 field employees, divided over all 5 units described above. Federal Police Commissioner The Federal Police is headed by the Federal Police Commissioner appointed by the Minister of DefenseAccording to the Federal Law, Article 5.4.. Staff organization Occupations Running cases none Observance of the Lovian safety Federal Police Commissioner's Lovian General Safety Report VIII, :Nathaniel Scribner, June 21, 2011 The situation in the Kingdom of Lovia: * The atmosphere is very well in Lovia. * The Safety Grid of December 23, 2009: ** 1st Grade Safety Threat: none ** 2nd Grade Safety Threat: none ** 3rd Grade Safety Threat: none ** Underground Safety Threat: none * Safety Grid conclusion: the situation is completely safe for all citizens. Procedures Arresting a Lovian inhabitant: * A Lovian citizen can be arrested by every staff member of the Federal Police, if at least the Federal Police Sergeant agrees. * A Lovian citizen should be read his rights when arrested: *: You are arrested by the Lovian Federal Police, in agreement with the Constitution, the Federal Law and the Federal Police officers. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. this section is still under construction Headquarters and local delegations Federal Police Headquarters Federal Police and Sylvania delegation: address: :Federal Police Headquarters :5 Freedom Avenue :Downtown, Noble City :Sylvania, Lovia Local delegations Federal Police delegation in Kings: address: :Federal Police Kings Delegation :5 Federation Square :Malipa, Newhaven :Kings, Lovia Federal Police delegation in Oceana: address: :Federal Police Oceana Delegation :10 Oceana Side-street :Hurbanova :Oceana, Lovia Federal Police delegation in Sylvania: :based in the Federal Police Headquarters and: :Noble City Federal Police :State Avenue 10 :King's Gardens, Noble City :Sylvania, Lovia (SY-NC-KG) others yet to be built Lovian Federal Police Oath ﻿I, (NAME), do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will support and defend the laws of The Kingdom of Lovia against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the Prime Minister of The Kingdom of Lovia and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Lovian Police Status. '' A last statement of ''So help me God. is often added, though some have chosen to omit it. Archives References and notes See also * Embankment Federal Penitentiary * Federal Law * Local Police Category:Federal Police Category:Downtown